callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:John "Soap" MacTavish (Original)
NOTE: Soap's call sign is similar to Price's, his being Papa Six and Price's being Bravo Six. This is false Six denotes leader and Papa and Bravo aren't similar at all. There's already a John MacTavish. Just commenting. 07:10, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Voice Actor it should be added that soaps voice actor is Kevin McKidd :Is that the right place to put it? As it is in the first section (introduction which is before the bio). Thanks, Attack Rhino 03:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Scottish background? What makes people think he is Scottish (or has that background) simply because he's got a 'Mac' in his name? The addition of 'Scottish background' is unnecessary especially since the man speaks with a Southern regional English accent. In the trivia section someone mentions that he 'sort of speaks with a Scottish accent'; I'm sorry but this does not qualify for squat as the man sounds about as Scottish as a Shaka Zulu. Historically, English Mac's fought the Scots during the border wars 500 years ago so I think until we get some more info on Tavish, he shouldn't be anything really. This is of course unless anyone has any already, if not, then can an Admin remove that reference? The page is locked disappointingly. Talbot6832 22:00, 16 July 2009 (UTC100 Be good if someone of importance could acknowledge this. Talbot6832 12:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) He has a 100% Scottish accent (being from Scotland myself). Why is there even any debate over this? The founder of the SAS was Scottish and there are many Scots serving in the SAS so whats the big deal? The other SAS characters are English though (maybe where the confusion above comes from). I agree, could we get someone to delete that? Attack Rhino 21:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) No, he's scottish he's voice by Kevin McKid and did you hear him in the favela level.--Slacky!!! 14:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, The surname Mactavish is of scottish origin, first found in Argyllshire,Scotland. Second of all Mactavish's voice os done by Kevin McKidd. a Scottish actor. Please get your facts right before knocking anything. Im guessing he does have some sort of scottish background. He has a Scottish accent at some points. LegendaryFroggy 22:26, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yea, I think he does have some sort of scottish background as well. When you listen to him say some words like LegendaryFroggy said he adds that scottish twist to it. To words like "tree", "brutal", and "betrayed" SilentSiren117 Soap's voice actor was born 20 miles from where i live and the accent is almost local. Definitely a scottish accent and the name MacTavish can be presumed Scottish also. Sure as hell sounds scottish to me...and he also sounds quite a bit like McMillan IMO, like Ghost taking Gaz's voice and basic role. Weapon list I think it would make more sense to say he uses whatever weapon is available but prefers the M4A1 SOPMOD, because he starts most missions with it.--Allurade Dendra 19:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I think we should wait and see what weapon he mostly uses in modern warfare 2 for a prefered weapon.--Slacky!!! 09:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Im going to go with the M14 EBR. He starts a few missions with it. LegendaryFroggy 22:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) help all of the page is deleted can someone help Ozzie 1 16:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) i did,cuz the moron witie like stupid and i did deleted --nicolasm 16:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) can you get it back Ozzie 1 17:02, 18 May 2009 (UTC) i not really sure i can't remmber --nicolasm 17:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) M1911 The M1911 shown in Soap's holster probably isn't the same one used in Game Over because by military code of conduct and honor, he is required to return the pistol to Price's family. That might be the case. Be aware of that. :That's assuming Price died. Galuminas 14:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Price didn't die; he returns on Modern Warfare 2 Birdydude9 Of course, Price may not have any family, I mean seems his team to be the closes thing he has for family! And since they are all dead, that leaves Soap, Slacky1 Yeah it is. Soap returns it to Price In The Gulag. He points it at Price's head and says "Price? This belongs to you." or something like that and gives him the pistol.LegendaryFroggy 22:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Told ya!:)--Slacky!!! 09:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Mohawk guy is soap I think the man with the mohawk from the trailer might be soap because he has a scar in the place as Soap We don't know though, so we should either just leave it out or put it under speculation. CAW4 20:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I think he's right-there was a video on gametrailers that implied that the mohawk guy was Soap. Gametrailers would never lie. Random Man 0213 22:07, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Official PlayStation Magazine UK has mohawk guy all over their massive MW2 feature, each time mentioning he is Soap. -WartyX 07:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) It also looks like Soap has a tatoo on the back of his neck. On the current picture of Soap (showing him in hot weather gear and an M4 with EOTech sight) if you look behind his ear you can see a tatoo like thing. First question of the Trivia answered Someone has put "when you play F.N.G.,he was new but how come he was sgt?" This question should be removed, even though a thought, it's relatively simple why he is a Sgt. it's a bit strange but maybe, due to the fact that there was a huge crisis in russia he was rushed into the SAS as a sergeant. Before joining any spec ops team e.g. SAS - you must have experience in the military whether it's Marines or Army. Soap, obviously had been in one of these and then was put to Sgt in what ever service he was in. Therefore, being Seargent in the Army/Marines - he is Seargent in the SAS. Simple as. Source: Friend's relative is in the Spec ops. I will delete it- unless you don't want me to.--Lord DooDoo 00:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo Delete away! People deserve to get accurate info :) - Exitiumx 02:17, 19 June 2009 Sorry, but anyone in the SAS starts as a trooper, no matter what their previous rank CAW4 01:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Got a source on that, other than internet myths and 'general knowledge'?WartyX 07:29, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Does a friend who's a sniper and an officer in the SAS count? CAW4 01:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::He's right, you get demoted to trooper when you join the SAS. That's something Infinity must have overlooked i did that in "when you play F.N.G.,he was new but how come he was sgt?",but i need to know it,sorry --nicolasm 22:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I do not think that Infinity overlooked that. They have used the SAS in four games now. I think the kept those ranks, so most of the gaming polulace would not think Soap and the rest of the new SAS were crappy. It would be far too confusing for them. Most gamers don't actually know this fact, let alone most people. Attack Rhino 03:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) It could be possible that he was already apart of the S.A.S. They just said he was the new guy because he was new to the squad. The S.A.S s a large force, so it could be safe to assume they have many squads. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 19:55, November 12, 2009 (UTC) There are two theories to his sgt. rank, the first is that he served in the past and was transferred to the S.A.S, the second is that he replaced a K.I.A sgt because he was most qualified I agree with AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield, Maybe he transferred from a different unit within the 22nd. that is never ruled out and is the only protocole-compliant Explenation, IMO based on available data. Agent Tasmania, can't be bothered logging in just yet. 142nd Wiki regiment It could be that he was there to replace someone in the squadron. Recon1medic 17:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Scottish? Alot of mentions of Soap's Scottish background and accent are flying around on the page. I am removing all of them unless somebody can provide a source. 'MacTavish' isn't enough, for all we know his family migrated to another part of Britain 1000 years ago. Certainly doesn't sound Scottish in the trailer. -WartyX 07:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::I lied, can somebody edit it for me? It doesn't seem to like me enough... -WartyX 07:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Well said! --Slacky!!! 16:48, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Slacky1 sorry. I just found out he's scottish. He's voiced by a Scot actor.--Slacky!!! 14:37, 28 August 2009 (UTC) He has a scottish accent mixed in with an English accent. LegendaryFroggy 22:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Just because his VOICE ACTOR is Scottish it doesn't mean Soap is Scottish. Doc.Richtofen 12:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) But the chances of him having a Scottish accent and not being Scottish are quite low... Icepacks 12:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Well if you thnk about it, all you need to aquire a places accent is to live there for quite a while, thoough the chances are he's Scottish.--Slacky!!! 19:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Sounds russian to me... He could be based on the actual Scottish clan MacTavish, (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clan_MacTavish) witch is still around today. Is that worthy of being in the article? Mile High Club The person that said "We're going deep and we're going hard." and "Don't call me Shirley." from Mile High Club might be Soap because he sounds like Soap from the Modern Warfare 2 gameplay demo. No...No it doesn't...CAW4 15:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) yeah it sounds nothing like him. my theory is that, because cpt. price is returning and the guy who voiced gaz is voicing ghost, that this is a task force 141 operation. as we know price got kidnapped by makarov you can assume he was actually in charge of task force 141 at first and that you are playing soap. after price was kidnapped soap then took over. :He's not neccesarily voicing Ghost; we just know that Craig Fairbass is providing voice acting in Modern Warfare 2. Alright listen, Mile High Club is not related to neither Call of Duty 4 or Modern Warfare 2. Its just there for the players to enjoy. It was meant to be part of the main story but was cut due to Infinity Ward not being able to fit it in. There, problem solved. Imagine i as the Nacht de Untoten of cod4. Doc.Richtofen 10:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) The person who said "We're going deep and we're going hard" was Gaz. It was going to be in the game but ther was no room for it so they just put it in as a bonus mission. And there is no way a Task Force 141 mission would be in COD 4 as the 141 hadn't even been thought of. Recon1medic 17:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Soap's apperance It has been confirmed by Rober Bowling in a video about the collectors edition that Soap is the Mohawk guy. Should this be added in the trivia? I think Soap's apperance from Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare, was probably in his early to mid 20's. : ........................................................ You dont even see what he looks like in MW 1, please quit spewing stuff you know nothing about WouldYouKindly 01:44, September 3, 2009 (UTC) You know Soap looks like Joseph Turok from Turok (2008), because they both have mowhawks, to me he looks nothing like Roebuck, but he looks more like Turok. cpt. price & Soap are the only 2 to survive the final showdown at the bridge. although there is a glitch to make wallcott kill zakahaev so maybe he too survive's. soap has a looks remarkably like sev from killzone 2. they both have mohawks with very similiar voices. Soaps is a NPC in MW2 and is seen shutting a garage door as a team prepares to interrogate another man. no for the final three missions you take over soap again. no don't tell me i'm not right because i know and i also know the entire storyline now. i won't ruin it for you but trust me your soap. he's so badass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :1. Sign your posts :2. IW has stated several times that Mile High Club is not canon, it's just a "for fun" mission. WouldYouKindly 19:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Rank I have a questin... how could Soap go from a enlisted Sergeant to a Officer Captain because he's so badass he killed the game worlds equivellant to osama bin laden. if i killed bin laden i'd expect at least that. Does the SAS have a special Officers training or somthing? Did he maybe have a special recomendation from someone extremely important?--Slacky!!! 09:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe it had something to do with him saving the free world? =P CAW4 12:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Nope. I guess he got promoted through different ranks before becoming Captain. This is how it's done and Infinity Ward would know that. Shockeye7665sc 2:20pm, 20 July 2009 (UTC) no he killed zakaev/bin laden and was promoted through that. he got signed up for task force 141 as the leader of the squad which would instantly promote him to a fuckin captain!!!!! But MW2 is set right after the events of CoD4:MW. So he magically jetted past GOD KNOWS HOW MANY RANKS to be an officer in the space of maybe a few months? It is probably due to a special recomendation as I added or CAW4,s idea. But he didn't go up rank by rank that fast.--Slacky!!! 19:05, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :No offense, but you sound sort of stupid; it's been confirmed that Modern Warfare 2 takes place 5 years after Modern Warfare Sorry, This was before we found out it's set 5 years after:(--Slacky!!! 09:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I have two things to say in this section. A) I think this sentence needs to be moved or deleted from Soap's Bio, as it is trivia disputing the bio, and not the bio itself: "He starts out as a Sergeant, unusual in that newcomers to the SAS are demoted to Trooper so that they must learn from the ground up." B) For one thing, the SAS have easily enough operators for Soap not to be needed to be promoted to an Officer. Two, from what I know of, I can assume that in the SAS, soldiers cannot be promoted to an officer, but needed to go through an course (for something like a year), and then will be an officer. I could be very wrong about this two things, Attack Rhino 02:44, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Second thoughts: maybe in a time of crisis, he is given a quicker course on officer training, and so promoted then. Attack Rhino 03:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) He could have just gone to OCS, which typically lasts less than a year. My former instructor, a Marine Corp Major, went to OCS when he was a Sergeant. And hey, Soap was a Sergeant. Chief z 22:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) From what I'm pretty sure I read, the main story is 5 years later. I could easily be mistaken, because I've read more things that says it's immediately after than the one or two times it might have said 5 years later. --Lantern13 20:05 Oct. 23 :He's right; MW2 takes place 5 years later, ample time for that amount of promotion. Soap probably got promoted up all those ranks during the five years between the games. I know it's a strech but he is a good soldier. Cpl. Dunn 02:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not necessarily, Don't promotions only happen because someone above you is a casualty, and you would then replace them? I doubt Soap would have just been commissioned because more officers were needed like that, as the SAS are a whole regiment, and I think it would take far longer for someone to become an officer from nothing. Also, officers of that pedigree would probably be trained and then commissioned from the ground up. Soap would most likely have needed to go through some sort of officer training. That is just my opinion though. Attack Rhino 07:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That's actually way off. Rank is different to position. If a Commanding Officer becomes a casualty, another officer will take the position of CO, but not necessarily the rank. Thus, if a hypothetical Major Gotowned got owned, then his second-in-command, Captain Luckypig will assume the responsibilities of the CO but not be promoted. Promotion is done on a different set of criteria which, depending on the circumstances, can take very long to fulfil (especially in peacetime) or can be fast-tracked (such as during war-time). In some militaries (notably the US), officers who don't get promoted after a certain number of years are forced to retire. --Scottie theNerd 07:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Poetic License Someone put this sentence in the first paragraph, and I do not think it should be there: He is often neglected by Captain Price and the rest of the squad, as he is never complimented on his hard work and is seldom given orders or talked to. What does everyone else think? Thanks, Attack Rhino 21:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) he's the new kid. obviously gaz likes him because he jokes with him in F.N.G. and price saved his life. he's liked. Who the fuck even wrote the last paragraph it sounds like fucking speech someone get rid of it If no one else objects, I will be currently taking it away. the sentence will be still be on the talk page if needed… Attack Rhino 09:58, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Well it's true -B00mD0m3Sh07- :Something like that can be disputed. I do not believe it is true, for one, as I can think many times that he is complimented with nice shooting etc, and also this type of game is designed for the player to perform many more tasks than would normally be given. That is for all of the CoD games (I've played which are CoD, CoD 2, MW and CoD 5). Attack Rhino 03:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) A error Just throwing it out there, but if you look at his history, James Doyal actually has a higher kill count, so yeah... just throwing that info out there Seriously, can someone compare soap and James Doyal and see who has a higher kill count, cause they seem very close Well, Doyals page was change but can someone change soaps page saying it's arguable about him haveing the highest kill count yeah and actually in cod waw petty officer locke who is the playable character in black cats ranks up a huge kill count. he takes out three merchant ships with at least forty people on board, numerous pt boats and over forty five zeroes. and zeroes are a two man plane. he pretty much wipes out an entire army with a machine gun. that's fuckin badass!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Its spelt DOYLE. 17:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Slowrider7 It should also be noted that in the trivia section Soap was face stomped, not curb stomped. Curb stomping is when someone gets you to bite on a curb, and stomps on your head so your teeth contact the curb, breaking your teeth, and possbly jaw, possibly killing you. For a good visual, watch last nights episode of Family Guy where Meg curb stomps Peter. Shepered simply stomped his face and to knock him out, but not neccisarily break his teeth and jaw and never bothered putting his teeth to a curb of any sort. Where was his age found? Is there any official evidence of Soap's age? Thanks, Attack Rhino 05:03, 9 August 2009 (UTC) No, idiots apparently have this place mixed up with the fanon wiki and they're making up birthdates and posting them as fact. WouldYouKindly 00:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Ahhh, I see. Thanks, Attack Rhino 06:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I added a hidden comment on the infobox birth section. "Is this too vague" regarding the stating of the birth in "mid to late 1980's". Attack Rhino 06:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) House Cleaning Cleaned up the trivia section. Got rid of redundant information and edited the run-on sentences. Chief z 11:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Character box repeat Soap's listed twice on the CoD4 character box. I'm not sure how to edit the box, so can somebody take care of that? Thanks. Chief z 12:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I can try to fix it. BBuzz 14:25, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Soap's Appearance He bears a striking resemblance, or is possibly modeled after, the character Kelly Lake from the Movie "Tears of the Sun" played by actor Johnny Messnerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johnny_Messner_%28actor%29. He has the same military-esque mohawk and neck tattoo. i believe this is a worthy add. To This Ghost 05:42, 28 September 2009 (PDT) You know Soap looks like a cross resemblance between Joseph Turok and Kelly Lake. New Photo Someone put this on the page, I can't because it's locked down http://media.xbox360.ign.com/media/142/14281102/img_7229095.html User:Squelliot Quote at top of page Will we be changing the current quote on Mactavish's page ?("Right...what the hell kind of name is 'Soap'eh? How'd a muppet like you pass selection?") It's a great line by Captain Price but it would be good if there was a quote from Soap himself. Probably once the new game comes out, so yes. And please remember to sign your posts! PhantBat 22:14, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Left or right handed? It was mentioned in the trivia section that there may be a discrepancy as to whether or not Soap is ambidextrous. Something else to consider is that members of special operations forces are trained to shoot with their non-dominant side in the event they are injured during an operation or the situation requires it. This could more than easily explain why Soap is shown shooting left-handed. --XavierGTR 08:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Soap Mactavish is very good with his knife. On "cliffhanger" he killed an ultranationalist without alerting any enemies. Even Gaz commented on Soap's accuracy with the knife on "F.N.G." But really it was a joke. The trivia is incorrect in this matter; Soap may be ambidexterous, but there is nothing that confirms it. The MacTavish page states that Soap is holding his M4A1 with his left hand in the portrait image, but if you take a closer look the scar is located on his right eye (from Soap's perspective, not ours). During the campaign of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 you can clearly see that Soap's scar is on his left eye, so the reasonable explanation here would be that the portrait image was, for whatever reason, mirrored. --XiNAVRO 01:07, November 16, 2009 (EST) If you look at other pictures of Soap you see that the scar on his face is on his left eye. On the photo with him holding the gun with his left hand it is on his right eye so this means the image has been flipped and he is not ambidexterous. ?Whipsnap? 20:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Status: NPC or Playable? In Roach's article, it says he and Ghost are personally executed by Shepherd and another American. (Confirmation?) And the description for the level Endgame that Soap and Price must chase down and kill Shepherd. I just want to make sure that, if we have confirmation, it would be safe to remove Soap's original NPC status? PShizzzzle 18:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The player does play as Soap in Endgame but we are not shore if Roach dies.Hopefully he doesnt ?Whipsnap? 21:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) we don't know if he does die we see him get shot and that's it. we all thought price was dead but he aint. GameAnyone has recently released a video, and Roach does die beside Ghost in Loose Ends. The information will be restored next Tuesday. Dibol 07:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Full Name? Shouldn't we have his full name, or at least his nickname (as the name of the article)? Birdydude9 Someone has a user name that is Soap MacTavish. That's probably the reason. Ollie7475 5:40 November 19, 2009 (PTC) Grammar Bug " A heavily wounded Captain Price slides Soap his M1911 pistol, and Soap personally killed Imran Zakhaev and two of his bodyguards. " It should be "...personally kills Imran Zakhaev and two of his bodyguards." Stuff like this just bothers me. I hope it gets changed soon. Thanks. First Name In the E3 2007 Video, his first name is given as John. Of course, the game in this video is far from finished (e.g. Jackson is said to be in the 1st Bn 7th Marine Regiment, not Force Recon)... I don't know, should that be name be added? 23:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Add it as trivia, not as an actual fact. 23:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I tried to change it but it won't let me. Soap? Can someone find where he got the nickname soap? --Djj51 05:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Speculation- Probably from either a lack of hygene or constant use of soap bars. Actually, since Price asks him, "What the hell kind of name is Soap", and because that's what most people call him in both games, I think "Soap" could actually be his first name.--Gmanington MCCCXLII 19:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that Soap is really his first name. It's probably just a nickname he picked up in his former military force.(Whatever that is.) Cpl. Dunn 02:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) F3 character Just got mw2(it came out on my 21st birthday!)And it brokeD: So until it comes back from the shop i wanna make my fallout 3 character look like "soap". Please post links if you have made youtube videos about it or pics Thank you-Dizer.01 16:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :/ Like Cpt. Price, Soap also constantly calls the playable character by his nickname. soap playable character in Modern warfare 2 I think i herd that people said you cant play as soap in modern warfare2 but you actually can just putting it out there for yeahs all. The Pitt Runtime i think it should be mentioned that soap's runtime for the pitt is said to be 18.26 seconds this is spoken by the two rangers at the beginning of the pit on the left hand side when they talk about 'delta boys' doing the pitt and the one with the mohawk and a differenct accent clearly has to be soap, they also mention ghosts runtime as 18.28 seconds. Real Name if you replay the oil rig mission, and got to the second breaching area with Soap, and when you breach, if you look closely, it changes from Captain Mactavish to "Zach." Seems pretty odd to me, or is that his real name? I did this on verteran, and was only about a half a second to see it. Maybe an easter egg for somebody?--Eustas P. Vanderbanger the Third There is alreay a Zach that raids at the breaching point, but I'll look into it. Doc.Richtofen 12:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The TF141 names are generated randomly, and no, beacuse i saw in grren letters "Captain Mactavish", then when i breached with him(after following) it said zach it is possible that there were two people breaching that door and they had been standing next to each other and Zach simply stepped forward while Soap didn't.-Fluffylicious Fluffy, I checked it, and there's only one person there.....and it's MacTavish--EPVB3 Acknowledging Cpt. Price After rescuing Price from the Gulag, Soap hands his pistol to Cpt. Price (ostensibly the pistol Price slid to him during Game Over) saying "This belongs to you, sir." However, Cpt. MacTavish is no longer Cpt. Price's subordinate, them being the same rank. It may be that he acknowledges Price with respect due to the events of Call of Duty 4, or does not see himself as an equal to Cpt. Price. Or it could be due to the age difference that you can (oh so very well) see between them. A sign of respect is the most probable answer as Price did save his life more than once. Hell if Price was my Captain I'd be grobling at his feet (not really). Soap's being extremely (though it doesn't look like it) thankful towards his captain. Cpt. Carebear It is almost definitely an act of respect that Soap shows towards Price. Price was an amazing fighter and saved Soap's life on numerous occasions, and it could very likely be the bond that they formed in Call of Duty 4 that brings forth this respect when Soap recognizes Price as Prisoner 627. Age could possibly play a part into this as well, with Soap being considerably younger than Price and learning from him throughout Call of Duty 4. Either way, rank probably plays little, if any, part in this respect. Who123 06:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Who123 Soap's Infobox Image Problem -- RESOLVED As of 12/8/09, the image in Soap's infobox was clearly flipped. Usually, I know that veteran users get pissed off at newer users making "speculations", or ranting that a newer user's edit was not as "awesome" as a veteran's or admin's. Guys, can't we all get along? Now I have the issue addressed, I seriously think we should just let the original image stay the same? Flipping the image makes the article much less professional, because it composes of users making stuff up that they want to believe. Sadly, that is the case in this photo. Here are some details (or evidence, as some people may call it) of why the original image was the correct image. *Although he may not be left-handed, there is still possibility that he is ambidextrous. (I'll admit, the game doesn't show this in single-player) *Traditionally, the flag emblem is displayed on the left shoulder, with rank, unit, or etc. on the right shoulder. *More importantly, the M4 Carbine in the said photo is a "lefty M4", an M4 Carbine used for left-handed shooters. Why would a right-handed shooter use a left-handed weapon if he himself is not left-handed or ambidextrous? How do I know it's a lefty M4? **The ejection port on the M4 Carbine should be located on the right side of the weapon for right-handed people to use. That way, the hot brass casings being ejected from the weapon go out the right side, and out of the shooter's face. However, in this photo, there is no ejection port to be found, and in its place, sits a bolt catch (which normally would be on the left side of the rifle). So technically, the rifle itself is a lefty-used rifle. **Lefty M4's are much more rare to be found in the world, with the exception of STAGARMS, which produce them; otherwise you would have to custom order a lefty M4. **Magazine release is on the wrong side. **EoTech holographic sight controls are reversed, meaning that they are on the wrong side. I hate to be a pet peeve about this, and I know I've annoyed some of you veteran users or administrators, but hear me out on this point. ;) Cheers, -- Well I think you are making a point here. Yes, the image does look unprofessional. so I do agree with you on this one. Shockeye7665sc 10:03, December 9, 2009 (UTC) The image can be found at modernwarfare247.com and has been flipped. The source can be found here.http://modernwarfare247.com/images/wallpaper/09/modernwarfare247_09_preview.jpg The necessary changes have been made. Mackid1993 00:00, January 20, 2010 (UTC) John? Where has it been confirmed that Soap's first name is John? if it is, that means Cpt Price has the same first name as soap Jeff100888 04:31, December 11, 2009 (UTC) There never was confirmation on his first name. Don't know where you got that idea from.~~IIID Empire 21:18, Dec.10, 09 Well I learned that the E3 Presentation of COD4 actually gave his name as John MacTavish, but really, I don't think it's enough to be put on here. E3 Presentations arn't usually the actual thing. They are just showing you some of the gameplay to be expected. Shockeye7665sc 11:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) That is true. Let's just leave out the "John" part. Label the presentation as 'unreliable sources' or something like that.~~IIID Empire 08:06, Dec.11, 09 Go watch the e3 2007 crew expandable demo. There you'll see his first name is John. Elberto 10:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Elberto ow sorry, i saw your comment about the e3 too late Elberto 10:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Elberto http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2007-call-of-duty/21749 Here's the link to the E3 vid. User:Outlaw 2-5 I remember seeing his full name (John "Soap" MacTavish) somewhere during Call of Duty 4, whether it was in the gameplay or cutscenes, I have forgotten. Obviously, if many players (not to say, internationally) know that his first name may be John, it is possible that it is a fact. I know as a fact that his name was mentioned in the first MW. Cheers, -- John is also a common name used by SAS personel. I remember watching a documentary about the SAS and in the 80's they helped out with a stand off at some prison and one of the guards asked them who they were they all were called John.... -- 20:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Price calls Gaz "Griggs" in the video you're reffering to. I think it's safe to say it's non-canon.--Gmanington MCCCXLII 19:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Pic Description The black and white picture is labeled "'Soap' MacTavish in his early days in the SAS, possibly during the events of the first Modern Warfare game." This is unlikely, as this is the picture distributed when he becomes wanted in MW2. They would not use a 5 year old picture on a wanted poster, only the most recent photos are used. It should be changed to reflect that it is most likely not his appearance from the first Modern Warfare. Eiram2006 08:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Status? Nothing too big, but under his info it say's his status is "Alive". If we wanted to go into greater detail, wouldn't it be "Wounded" or "WIA"? Corky64 17:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't WIA usualy mean wounded to the point of decomission? considereing what he has made it through in the past, a boat crash and knife from someone who sould have already been dead, is little concern. don't jump on me if i am wrong, I am just an Avid gamer and theoretical weapon enthusiest with no Military relations to speak of. His Face It says that Soap is one of seven playable characters whose face is revealed (which also includes Price and the Nazi Zombie characters). What about the characters from COD:Finest Hour as well as Petrenko and Miller from WAW? Also Paul Jackson's article has a picture of him on it (though it may not be him). It is also possible to see what Zach Parker and James Doyle look like. --Ant423 21:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 Really Annoyed about something that is clearly not true Someone has put in the trivia and added a picture of it that Soaps' face was based off of Sgt.Roebuck from Cod WAW. This really annoys me because IW have always said they dont use the same things as Treyarch which in this case is a face model. Plus there is no proof what so ever and it just annoys me because of the point i have just said so i will remove it. ?Whipsnap? 19:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I have just found out thats it's Sgt. Soap Mactavish that keeps doing it. I just want to say that SOAPS'CHARACTER MODEL IS NOT BASED ON SGT.ROEBUCK i might just start a offending you soon ?Whipsnap? 10:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Bravo six? IN cliffhanger he is clearly said to be Bravo six not Papa six. however it might be just a bug in translation. check it out on your consoles/computer and talk about if it is true or bug Bartekko 10:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I think Papa Six was used in early versions like the E3 demo. Age? Does anyone have any idea or a guess at what Mactavish's age is? I personally think he's in his mid-30s. Assuming he was in his late 20s during the first MW he might be in his early 30s to mid-30s in MW2. However, he could already have been in his 30s in the first MW so he could be in his late 30s. What do you guys think? SilentSiren117 21:57, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Personally, judging by what his face looks like, I am guessing that he is no younger than 35 and no older than 40. Cpl. Dunn 23:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) First Name John Confirmed by fourzerotwo on twitter Ace_Is_Reborn Writes: @fourzerotwo What is Soaps first name? fourzerotwo Responds: @Ace_Is_Reborn John but his mother calls him Johnny. Source: http://twitter.com/Ace_Is_Reborn/status/7918149865 http://twitter.com/fourzerotwo/status/7918977243 But his mother calls him Johnny... That's adorable! Glad to have that finaly confirmed. Eiram2006 03:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) And now I'm hoping for a They Might Be Giants reference in MW3. Lotsi 23:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) It could be an Achevement/Trophy "A tale of two Johns" Eiram2006 05:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :'Two Johns and a Nick' or 'Two Ass-Kickers' Few more Pictures Hey guys want to add more pictures? Such as in-game screenshots from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare? Baker78 06:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I think there's more than enough. Besides, COD 4 pics would be useless since all you see are his hands. At least with MW2, we got face shots. Ant423 19:25, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 his name when does it say john in the story. John is prices name. Warpanda13 22:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Um, two sections up. 23:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Still doesn't make sence Jeez Warpanda13 23:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :How does it not make sense? That's Robert Bowling, Infinity Ward's community manager/creative strategist, saying that his name is John. (If you're wondering where in-game it says his name, it doesn't) 00:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It was, however, seen in an E3 preview of Call of Duty 4 where he was cited as "John 'Soap' MacTavish", which I think is the only reason his Twitter comment should be taken seriously. If Robert Bowling said that Peas later went on to create Microsoft and his son was the United States president from 2009 to 2017, should we take that as canon as well? This could act as an igniter for a whole discussion on what we take in as canon and what we don't. 01:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) SOAP WASNT IN WW2 sorry for the all caps there, someone put the wrong price in the links for the majority of the " prices" listed. If someone could change them sense im still learning my around the wiki that would be very cool- Fluffylicious :I just checked and all but a few link to John Price, which is fine. Moozipan Cheese 12:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) specialty sniper/demo? i think not. on that logic you couldalso call Miller heavy weapons.(i am not a military expert so if i have terminology problem, point them out kindly). soap is just the charecter we see in every shooter: he does EVERYTHING. javing the T72s, the minigun, claymoring, grenadier, demolishing BMPs left right and centre. blackout and sinsof the father are the only times he starts an op with a sniper. Agent Tasmania 13:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) As well as Heat and all the times we see him in MW2 with an M14 EBR. Sgt. Jon Rose 13:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Soap definitely seems to have a sharpshooter specialty. In both MW1 and MW2, if anyone on the SAS/141 side has a sniper rifle, he does. In fact, the only time ANY other SAS character possibly has a sniper rifle is Mac in Heat, and Soap has one too. There is never a mission in either game where Soap lacks a sniper rifle and an SAS/141 NPC has one. Dude's obviously the sharpshooter of the group.Benihana 09:20, March 5, 2010 Hey I'm sorry I'm just starting a new talk section here, but I don't know how to do it. I'm kind of new at this. anyways some one added as trivia that Soap is possibly left handed because he holds his knife in his left hand on end game. due to the fact that he shoots and uses his knife right handedly on every other level in modern warfare one and two. it is more likely he is either ambidexterous, but prefers his right, or that he injured his right arm in the fall off the waterfall. I would assume the latter. also yes, Soap is a sharpshooter, it just so happens that he is primarily engaged in mission's that require assault weapons. it is also possible that he bonded with Price over stories of sharpshooting, as in the first modern warfare Price makes comments about macmillian to Soap as if Soap knew Macmillian or at least knew of him. thanks (Soap Mactavish Bravo Six 00:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC)) Trivia cleanup. The trivia section is longer than the article. It's hardly readable and contains a lot of information that can be better phrased, are found elsewhere or is just plain conjecture rather than trivia. Anyone up for sifting through and organising the section to be more accessible? --Scottie theNerd 10:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I am. I have only read the first eleven entries, and more than three of them are either completely crap, or unneeded. Getting to work… Attack Rhino 06:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Examples of what I think need to be purged, but I am not sure about: *''There appear to be many similarities between Soap and Captain Price:'' # They like to smoke before missions, like in Cliffhanger and Crew Expendable. # They have the same first name (John). # In Modern Warfare, Captain Price's name when looked at is 'Captain Price' - the only name featured to have an unabbreviated rank. In Modern Warfare 2, Soap seems to inherit this distinction, as he is similarly titled without abbreviation, as 'Captain MacTavish'. # Like Captain Price, MacTavish has a right-hand man. Price's was Gaz, and MacTavish's was Ghost. Oddly enough, both Ghost and Gaz end up being personally executed by major antagonists (with high-caliber pistols) on Day 6, were voiced by the same person, and share other similarities. #''Their use of the word "muppet". In Modern Warfare, Price asks Soap "How'd a muppet like you pass selection?" In Modern Warfare 2, Soap tells Roach,"These muppets have no idea we're here."'' #''They were both under the command of a Captain at one point in Modern Warfare. Price was under the command of Cpt. MacMillan, while Soap was under the command of Cpt. Price.'' #''They both have blue eyes, as do many characters in the game.'' #''Both appear as snipers in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.'' *''Soap takes a more mature role as leader than Captain Price. He only swears on one occasion when he loses sight of Alejandro Rojas and gets pinned down by militia, he doesn't make as many jokes, and even disciplines his second in command, Ghost, for making a comment about Americans which may annoy some American task force members.'' *''Soap's first name is John, as seen during the 2007 E3 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare gameplay. However, during the SAS mission briefings in the actual game, his nickname is only shown. However, on Twitter, Robert Bowling confirmed his name was John.'' *''In the mission "S.S.D.D.", one of the U.S. soldiers refers to Soap as "a guy with a mohawk", who "spoke with some funny accent", "British maybe", which is technically correct as Soap is Scottish (Scotland is part of the "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland"), though it can be classified as a Scottish accent as accents are not just national but also regional things (America has many accents based on which region of the country someone is in for example) but even Scotland has it's own regional accents.'' **''Furthermore in S.S.D.D, a conversation regarding the performance of "Deltas" in the obstacle course "The Pit" can be heard by two soldiers. A man with a "freaky mask", referring to Ghost, and "that mohawk guy", referring to Soap, are said to have beat the course in 18 seconds, a feat which from the perspective of the two men made the actual Delta Force members on base look like they were moving in slow motion by comparison. The two men were so amazed that they thought that the men they saw run the course may have been something more than Deltas. Apparently Soap is also said to have "bitchslapped" the guys on base, which likely means that his score on the Pit made the other guys look pathetic by comparison.'' *''Soap seems to respect America, as can be evidenced by when he tells Ghost to cut the chatter when he starts yelling at the Navy, this is possibly because Griggs, an American sacrificed himself in order to save Soap's life, and put Soap into a position to kill Imran Zakhaev. Though this could also be explained with how him and the American forces had a reasonably good partnership during the six day war with Zakhaev in COD4, or Soap could simply be respectful of how the British and Americans have generally had a lot of good will towards one another through their numerous economic and war related partnerships over the past century or so (save for matters involving the British Imperial possessions). Though it could have been Soap redirecting Ghost's and the rest of the squad's concentration towards the mission and is simply doing his job as Captain by maintaining discipline.'' *''Soap and Sanderson appear to be good friends, as he smiles at Roach at the beginning of Cliffhanger, risking his life in The Hornets Nest at the end, beckoning Roach towards the helicopter. The player can hear him mutter "No!" in the Hornets Nest when Roach falls off the building. Also during Contingency, Soap appears to be concerned of Roach's well being as he asks Price what his status is (probably since it was the first time Soap and Roach weren't side by side), so it's likely that, other than Ghost, Roach was Soap's favored comrade.'' *''In the briefing for "The Enemy Of My Enemy...", Soap's tone of voice seemed to feature regret when he says "Shepherd betrayed us," unlike Price who says "You have to trust someone to be betrayed." It seems that Soap respected and trusted the General and is sorrowful that he has to kill a man who he thought was his comrade.'' *''In the Museum, it takes two knife stabs to kill Soap.'' The trivia below does not make sense, he would still be part of the SAS, even when he is a member of TFT 141: I am deleting it… On Soap's vest, a patch is clearly seen with the letters SAS, this could mean that even though Soap is a part of the 141 he still is a part of the SAS (most likely on loan, as is a common practice with Special Forces units), or it could simply be there for sentimental value on Soap's part. What does everyone else think? Attack Rhino 06:57, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Take it out. What you said is true. Chief z 08:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::What about the other trivia above? I thought there was enough merit in it, that at least part of some of the trivia posted above should possibly stay? What do you think? Attack Rhino 13:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The trivia is either unnecessary, redundant, or just plain obvious. I say get rid of those and more. The thing about having to stab Soap twice in the Museum might be noteworthy, though (Battle strategy???). Ant423 18:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC)